Connection
by HornPlayer
Summary: Story about Owen and Alex that follows the basic Nikita storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Owen was on his own again. He didn't want to trouble others with his problems, he was not ready to open up yet. His dependence on the regimen had to end before he settled down. The thought of hurting someone close to him again was too much for him to bear.

It was time to get on the move. The other guardians had to be found and the boxes they guarded destroyed. With no leads, he decided he was going to work his way through Europe into Russia.

Owen spent a few weeks in the capitals, searching for the signs of a guardian, all the while fighting off the regimen's hold over him. He was reducing the dosage whenever he had built up the courage to face the excruciating pain, both mental and physical.

The regimen dulled his guilt, brought him relief from the torment of his sins. Part of him was thankful for that but he was stronger then that, he knew he had to face what he had done in its entirety, no finding an easy way out of it.

Nights were the hardest, the stillness allowed for his thoughts to pound on him. When he wasn't suffering from a terrible nightmare, he was curled up, clenching his sheets, alone and suffering. Emily had opened him to love. She had shown him the splendor of having someone to cherish, someone to hold in his heart. Owen fought his tears, too many times had he fallen asleep with swollen eyes.

Owen woke up early as always. The previous night's terrors had left him feeling empty and he figured some food would help, couldn't hurt at least. Owen took great pride in his culinary finesse. It was one of the few skills that he had that didn't belong to a killer.

Once finished with his meal, he headed back on the road. In the last couple of months he had made his way through France, Germany, Poland, and Belarus with no trace of a guardian. In a few days he would be in Moscow, the next stop on his search.

Owen knew that being in Russia was risky. This was Gogol's backyard and they had never gotten along with Division. They were sure to be searching for the black boxes, nothing beat holding leverage over the U.S government and there was no leverage like a black box.

On one of his many walks around the city investigating possible banks, Owen noticed some men in a black van, surveying the area. Their eyes were different, they were cold and confident, they were the eyes of an agent. Owen knew he had to avoid them, no point in alerting Gogol to his presence. What he didn't know was that they had been following him for weeks. He pulled up his collar and turned to walk in the other direction when he saw another van.

Owen spotted an alley and headed for it, walking at a brisk pace. The men in the vans got out and started their pursuit. The alley branched out into others but Owen had no idea where they led. Ducking into an alley, he hid behind some junk and waited for the agents to come by.

Two of the agents were making their way towards him. He readied himself for the fight that was about to occur. The two men passed by, not noticing Owen's presence. Owen crept up behind the nearest agent, kicked out his legs and snapped his neck. Before the other agent could turn around, Owen charged him, tackling him to the ground, wrapped his arm around the man's neck, stopped the blood flow, and it was over. The two agents had no time to react to Owen's sudden attack.

Owen took one of the agent's earpieces and listened in. Gogol had surrounded the alleyway exits, they were prepared for this, there was no escape for him.

"Why are you after me?" Owen was going to try getting out of this alive.

"We know you are Division and we were wondering if we could make a deal. You give us information and we'll minimize the torture."

Owen laughed to himself, great offer. "Sorry but I am ex-Division and there is something I need to take of before I can give myself up."

"We want information on the black boxes, you must know something even if you have defected"

"Oh I know a bit, quite a bit actually. How 'bout we make a deal. I help you find them and you become my sponsor." If this played out, things were gonna be looking up.

"What makes you think you are worth our money?"

"Let's just say that I'm fairly knowledgable when it comes to the black boxes."

Owen was taken to Gogol's headquarters so Ari could determine if he was worth keeping around.

"First off, who are you and why are you worth my time?

"Owen and I was a guardian, a Division agent set with the task of protecting one of Percy's black boxes."

"So Mr. Elliot, what made you defect and what can you offer us?"

"Percy killed the woman I loved so I'm out for revenge. As for what I can give you, I understand the mind of a guardian, their thought process, their behavior, everything. My partner Nikita and I have already taken out another guardian."

"You know Nikita?" Ari was beginning to get intrigued.

"Yeah, you know her?" Nikita's fame still surprised Owen.

"Let's just say we like to get into each other's hair," a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well I see no reason as to why not we can't help each other, just know that you touch Nikita and you are dead," Owen's eyes were cold and stern. Ari knew it was a promise. "Also, I have a small problem. I need a bit of help with a drug problem of mine."

The coming weeks went by quickly. Owen had given Gogol a sample of the regimen so they could analyze it and look for a way off of it. He also described the basics of what a guardian would be doing and how they would go about their business so they would know what to look for.

It had been a long day, Owen had spent the day training with the Gogol agents so when it came time to take on a guardian, they would be able to work together efficiently. Owen got to his room late at night, exhausted from the strain. He was going through another period of avoiding the regimen, saving the pills for when he needed them. His face twisted in agony, his mind now punishing him. Faces stared at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Owen wished he could trade his life for theirs, he wished he had never been a cleaner. He started lashing out, destroying whatever he could get his hands on. With his furniture gone he then proceeded to beat the wall until his fists were bloody and torn. Collapsing in a heap on the floor, tears cleansing his mangled hands, he drifted from consciousness.

Owen was falling into himself more and more as each day passed. He wanted someone, needed them, but how could he ever burden someone with his twisted self, who could support him? Isolation filled his thoughts until he remembered the Percy. Percy was his purpose. he would kill Percy. He would hurt Percy. Percy would pay. Percy! Percy! Percy!

Owen then saw a butterfly drift by the window, he stared at it and admired its beauty. He remembered something, something he had...a second life. His trance was broken, he realized he was losing himself, obsession taking hold. He could make up for his sins, make amends for his wrongs. He'd reached the extent of which he could go without the regimen, any further and real damage would be done. He took the regimen and his head was clear and his body felt strong but Owen knew he was weak. After the countless attempts to give up the regimen who still could not control the side effects.

Upset with himself he decided to pass the time watching the news. A surprising event had just occurred. A man had gone into some sort of trance and tried to murder a senator. Owen recognized the behavior, it was the work of a certain doctor, a certain doctor whom Owen had saved, a certain doctor who had created the regimen.

Owen awoke shivering, his entire body cold and damp. He'd spent months in this hell hole: minimal light, minimal food, minimal hope. What luck. Put in all that work to find and destroy the black boxes and then he gets locked up, everything seemed to be against him. He did have something new to think about now though. Who the hell was he. There were no memories of his life before Division. He always figured it was an effect of the regimen but it had been more then half a year since he had last been on the regimen. 'How much could they screw up my life, the take my memories and turn me into a heartless killer.' Owen was pissed off more then ever, 'why would they take my memories?'

Day after day was the same darkness until a visitor came to see him, a fellow cleaner named Anne.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was fuming. Sean wouldn't let up about him wanting her to leave Division. How dare he try to force her into leaving Division. She's a strong woman who can take care of herself and she wanted to fight. She was given the ability to kill. Now she would use that ability to protect and Sean wants her to run off with him in a little fairy tail where all is right in the world. This just solidified her view of him as a happy little soldier who knew nothing of the darkness in the world. Alex had experienced first hand the horrors that are out their and she would use her experience and skills to save others from the life she had to live. Sean could never understand that, he could never understand her. Her aching shoulder wasn't helping at all, it just added to her frustration. The drugs she had been taking made things easier, they dulled her senses, got rid of her problems.

Ryan called her over the comms, "Alex, I need you to get over to interrogation, there's an agent who needs questioning."

She couldn't do much with her arm injured so Alex was happy to do something to help out. When she arrived, Ryan gave her a tablet on the agent's name and information.

'Owen huh,' Alex recognized the name, hearing about him from Nikita before, 'wonder what he's like.'

Alex opened the door to the small room. He was a rugged man but he also seemed gentle, she wasn't sure what it was. She couldn't deny that she found him attractive but those thoughts would have to wait.

"Hello Owen, I'm Alex."

"So you're Alex."

Alex started questioning him about his previous whereabouts and what he had been up to. Owen began began his explanation of everything. Alex watched him for signs of lying, focusing on his eyes. They were a beautiful crystal blue but there was something else, some sort of shadow that seemed to be pulling her in, enveloping her. Nikita, Michael and Ryan walked in, breaking Alex out of her daze. Owen and Alex stood up to greet the others, the questioning was over. Alex excused herself from the room now that her task was completed, she wanted to think.

'What was that? What is he?' Alex was curious about what she saw and she wanted to know more. The only time she had seen something similar was when she looked in the mirror. Her shoulder began to throb so with a quick glance to make sure no one was around, she popped another pill into her mouth.

The next couple weeks were dark for Alex. Her dependance on the pain killers was getting stronger everyday. The years of work she had put in to become who she was was being erased, the bonds she made were disappearing. Everyone seemed too preoccupied to pay any attention to her. Nikita and Michael were busy with the new Division, Birkhoff was busy with Sonya and she hadn't heard from Sean since Owen had shown up. Owen. She had gotten a chance to see who he was when Carl pulled that knife on him. His sincerity, how much he regretted what he had done how he wanted to atone, to leave behind this life. He was like her, they both wanted to change, to live a new life.

Owen had been spending most nights training. He'd gotten rusty from being locked up for six months and was going to make sure that if he came across Anne he wouldn't lose like he did last time. The place was empty at night, there was no one to look at him with fearful eyes so it had become his routine to avoid people whenever possible. Owen was getting tired of the isolation, he wanted to prove that he had changed if only he was given a chance but instead he was shunned. He got on a treadmill to warm up with a nice run, a nice run consisting of running at a five minute mile pace.

Alex couldn't sleep, she was restless and now that her shoulder was healed she decided to go get some exercise done. While outside the training room she could hear loud thumps signaling that someone was running. Inside she saw Owen running hard, sweat dripping down his neck, soaking his shirt. She decided to play a trick on him so she crept up beside him, not making a sound.

"What's up?"

"Woah!" Owen jumped, lost his rhythm and was ejected away from the treadmill onto the floor. Alex broke out in laughter, using the treadmill to balance herself. She never expected it would have gone so well.

Owen picked himself up, the sound of Alex's laughter bringing a wide grin to his face. "You know, that hurts a lot more then you'd think."

Alex was still laughing, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I knew you could take it"

"While that may be true, I am still deeply hurt that you'd do that." Sarcasm clearly evident in his tone.

"Oh yes I'm sure you were. What was I thinking, shame on me."

"I'm glad you see the error in what you've done, although an apology would be nice?" Owen pouted at her.

Alex continued with the playfulness. "I am so sorry Owen for causing you bodily harm, it won't happen again. And by the way, that look really doesn't fit you."

"Thanks, and I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"So how about some sparring, it's been a while since I fought someone."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

They both headed over to the mats and faced each other. Owen made the first move, sending a flurry of strikes as he closed the distance. Once he was close, he grabbed for her legs but Alex was too fast and sprawled backwards, forcing Owen's face into the mat. Owen spun onto his back to prevent Alex from having complete control. Their faces were inches apart, he could feel her breathe on his skin. Her eyes were sparkling, her lips glistening, her skin glowing. She was angelic. The two of them stared into each other for what seemed hours, both lost in the other. Time was warped around them, each minute taking an hour. But then Alex collapsed on him, sending Owen into a panic.

"Alex? Alex! What's wrong?" Owen checked her vital signs, looking for any problem. She was breathing and had a pulse, maybe she just fainted. Owen decided he would have to wait until she woke up before he would find out so he took her to the bed in medical and laid her down. He pulled a chair up next to her. 'Please be okay.' Owen watched her sleep. She was beautiful and seeing her face so serene it made it seem like there was nothing else but her. He had to admit what he was doing was a little weird but he didn't care, he wanted to be awake the moment she opened her eyes.

Alex's face scrunched up in terror, she was having a nightmare. Owen put his hand on her cheek and caressed her cheek in hopes that the nightmare would pass. Alex snuggled into his hand and covered it with her own. She then turned onto her side, her back now to Owen, forcing him into a sort of half standing half sitting position. Owen decided he wouldn't move from his awkward position, it was better that he be uncomfortable then for Alex to be.

Morning had now arrived and Alex opened her eyes. She was confused. She didn't remember crawling into bed, and what was this hand that she was clutching? She turned and was greeted by Owen hunching over her. Her eyes grew wide. "Haha umm, good morning Alex I..." She quickly kicked him away from her before he could say more.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Taking care of you?"

"How does creeping over someone while they are sleeping take care of them?"

"Well you looked like you were having a nightmare so I was trying to make you feel at ease but then you grabbed my hand in your sleep, forcing me into that position. I'd been stuck like that until just now when you kicked me."

Alex's face went red. Not only had he gone out of his way to look after her but he also caused himself pain just to make her feel at ease and on top of that she had kicked him. She then remembered last night, how they had gotten so close to one another and the color in her cheeks deepened.

"Why did you feint all of a sudden?"

"What? Oh right. It's just a side effect of the medication I am on."

"What medication?"

"Some stuff I was taking for..." Alex stopped mid-sentence, she wasn't supposed to still be on the drugs and now he knew she had still been taking them.

"Shouldn't you be done with those, it's been several almost a month."

"Yes, no, well you see...it's just that..."

"Don't say anymore, I understand and I'll help you get off of it."

Alex smiled at Owen and he smiled back. It was the first link in their connection.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Owen had discovered Alex's relapse and helped her through it. His experiences with the regimen and what he had learned from it made Alex's decline off of the drugs a much easier process then what he had went through. They had become close friends, spending much of their free time together, both having no one else that they could call theirs. But then the whole ordeal with Sean happened and now that Sean couldn't run away Alex and him were forced to settle their dispute and all was right between the two again. Owen was happy for but it still hurt. Sean was obviously the jealous, domineering type and he saw Owen as a threat . He made sure to keep him away from her and although Owen knew Sean was in the wrong, if the two of them were to fight it would only serve to upset Alex and that was the last thing Owen wanted to happen.

"Hey Owen, could you come to ops, I have some information that should interest you."

"Yeah I'll be right there computer guy."

Owen walked into ops where he saw a man's face up on the main monitor.

"Who's that?"

"That," gesturing at the monitor, "is Cai Brevik. There'd been no trace of him until just now when he turned up in Oslo, his hometown. He worked a bit with Joseph Mars and I'd say he is your best chance of getting you memory back, other then Amanda of course."

"How'd you find him?"

"Dude, look who you're talking to."

"Haha right, sorry."

"Anyway, I think you should head to Oslo, it seems he's been living under a different name, Jørgen Ure."

"Alright, I'll leave right away. Don't tell Nikita or the others about this, I'd rather do this alone."

"Got it, but why, wouldn't it be easier with some back-up?"

"Probably, but you guys all have to take care of each other, I can't separate you guys for one of my problems."

"You know you're one of us now right, you're part of the family."

"Thanks but just let me do this."

"If you say so man. just stay in contact so I'll know if something went wrong."

"Will do computer guy." Owen left smiling

"It's Birkhoff!"

Owen gathered his supplies and headed out alone. It was better that way. Alex had to be with Sean as he adjusted to being in Division full time and Nikita was helping Michael with the loss of his hand. It was just how things were. When it concerned Sean or Michael, everything else took backseat for them. Not telling them saved him the rejection.

Once he arrived in Oslo, Owen headed to the address that Birkhoff had provided him.

Apparently he was staying in an apartment building which made things both easier and harder for him. On the one hand it was easy to get in without raising suspicion but on the other it meant that there would be potential witnesses so he knew he had to be cautious.

The complex was upscale with several large buildings arranged in a circle. In the middle of the buildings was a large courtyard with a decorative fountain at its center.

Birkhoff had hacked their network and was able to find the room number that was registered to Jørgen. The room was on the top floor and that was where Owen was headed. He climbed up the fire escape to make it easier to conceal his HK MP5. Once he reached the top floor, Owen went in through a window. Owen made his way through the rooms, the entire floor being one giant apartment. Down a hallway there were three doors. Owen crouched in front of the nearest one and opened the door. He crept in, checking for anyone, it was clear. He then did the same for the second room with the same result. Owen opened the door of the third room in the same fashion only to be greeted with a gun to his head.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just someone looking for some answers Cai."

"So you know who I am. That doesn't excuse your breaking into my home with a gun drawn though."

"Yeah sorry about that, it is kind of the normal though in my world, just how things are done."

"I'm sure...so what do you want?"

"I want my memories back, they were taken from me and from I hear you might be able to help me."

Cai lowered his gun, "I might be able to do it, it will cost you though, and because of your methods I'd say paying extra is pretty reasonable."

Owen chuckled, "deal."

"There is one problem though. For quite a while now I have been a part of an organization and they don't really like me doing business on the side. In fact, most of the other residents here are watching me, probably about to break in any minute seeing as how you tripped the alarm."

"Meet me at the opera house tomorrow at six." With that Owen darted back to the fire escape, getting outside just as the door was breached by several armed men. They saw Owen and fired several rounds, just missing Owen's head as he flew down the fire escape. Now two floors down, Owen broke through the door of an apartment to avoid his pursuers. Making his way into the hallway, Owen sprinted to the stairway, turned around and fired causing the the other men to find cover. Now in the stairway, Owen broke the case that housed the fire hose and fireman's ax and fed the ax through the door handle, essentially locking it. Owen made it down four stories before more men entered the bottom and started making their way up. He entered the hallway, exiting the stairway to get away from the new group of pursuers. Owen had three choices: the elevators, the fire escape or the other stairway on the opposite side of the building. Deciding that the fire escape would have some men from the top floor watching it and the elevator was a death trap, Owen made his way to the second stairway but not before he sent the elevator to the first floor to help divide their forces. Owen flew down the stairs, quickly arriving at the ground floor. Just before he grabbed the door handle, the door was opened from the other side by two men with their guns drawn. Owen grab the front man's gun, pulled him towards him while kicking out his legs and disarmed him. With his new gun he shot the other man and then shot the man on the ground. An exit was right next to the stairway, giving Owen his way out. Now outside, he stuck to the shadows and disappeared.

"Hey Birkhoff, I ran into some trouble so I'm meeting him tomorrow at the matinee performance at the opera, I'll be out of contact until after I see him, just to make sure they don't track me, talk to you soon."

Back at Division, Alex had some time to herself and with Nikita and Michael out on a mission and Sean napping back in their room she decided to spend some time with Owen. Seeing as how the two hadn't talked much lately it was a good opportunity to catch up. After searching his room, the training room, and the mess hall, his regular hang outs, Alex headed to ops to ask if Birkhoff had seen him.

"Hey Birkhoff, do you know where Owen is, I can't find him anywhere."

"Yeah he's...what? Owen? Haven't seen him." Birkhoff made a blunder, he'd almost forgotten that Owen wanted this to remain a secret.

"Birkhoff." Alex's tone was stern, he obviously knew where he was.

"I told you I don't know anything."

"You did but we both know you're lying, you were about to tell me before you caught yourself."

"Alright fine, he's not here, he's looking for a neurologist I found that might be able to get his memories back."

"His memories? That's great, who went with him?"

Birkhoff avoided her eyes.

"Birkhoff, who went with him?"

"No one, he went alone, he said that we were all busy with our own things so he didn't trouble us with his problems and seeing as how everyone else avoids him he felt it was best to go alone."

'Idiot! Why was he so selfless and stupid?'

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"Just a while ago, he's going to the opera tomorrow and will be out of contact until then."

"Why will he be out of contact?"

"He said he ran into some problems and didn't want to run the risk of being tracked so I'd assume some people were watching over the doctor."

"You assume?"

"That's all he told me so yes, based on what he said that's my best speculation."

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow for when he calls in." With that Alex went back to her room and crawled into bed with Sean, it was getting late now and the sooner tomorrow came the better.


End file.
